Volturi and PPGZ
by xLightDarknessStarrx
Summary: Okay so I was bored, ya know? So anyways Kaoru/Buttercup X Alec, Momoko/Blossom X Dimitri Miyako/Bubbles X Felix, no judge and you get internets cookie: (::) (::)
1. Chapter 1

**Alec's P.O.V**

Aro, Marcus, and Caius where sitting in their thrones. Aro seemed concerned about a topic, Marcus seemed dazed, and unfocused, while Caius looked like he was about to throw something. Jane had on her furious face, while I, as usual, was left in the dark. "We have to do something about this problem, Aro." Caius said, arguing with his brother.

"Brother, I understand, but I am not sure how to approach," Aro pausewd, searching for the right word, "'delicate' situation." He finished, I raised an eyebrow.

"Brothers," Marcus said in his whispery voice, "Let's not fight. Let's just destroy the problem, it is causing so much damage to the city, we must do something at once." He said. I silently agreed. If it was causing damage, we needed to destroy it.

"Well, what does the leader of our army think?" Aro asked my sister, Jane. She straightened her back to where it would look painful for a human and out on her business face.

"I think we should take action. If we don't, _lives _could be risked, meaning _secrets _being exposed." She said, I nodded with Aro in agreement.

"Okay, your brother, Felix, Dimitri, and yourself will leave tonight." He said. We nodded and were dismissed. We went to our room and packed.

"Sister?" I asked wearily. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"She sighed, and straightened up, looking me in the eyes. "We have a werewolf problem in Tokyo." She explained. "The buildings are destroyed, but he always disappears, and there is even bigger destruction on the ground. We think it may be a whole pack." She finished. I nodded. This was our job. We were the people that took care of the immortals, vampires and werewolves alike, that caused problems in endangering lives and the secrets.

I hated this job.

~[*]~[*]~[*]~[*]~[*]~[*]~

We landed in Tokyo, Japan. We left the airport, immediately, trying to not draw attention to ourselves. We headed to the hotel on foot. When we got there, we got our room number and left our bags on the beds. We began strolling the night, in one group. We heard howling in the distance, shortly followed by some shouting. We looked at one another but our gazes tore from each other's faces, when three blinding, light green, pink and baby blue lights headed in the howler's direction. We followed the streaks. We saw three girls standing in front of a beast that was standing on its hind legs. It was probably eight feet tall. "Taka-chan, calm down!" The one in blue said. It growled at her before the girl in green ran with such speed, possibly faster than Edward Cullen, came and knocked the other girl out of the way, and the beasts paw grabbed her instead of the blue one.

"Buttercup!" A girl in pink, with a huge dark red bow in her head, shouted. "He just went over the line now!" She said possibly madder than Jane on a rampage. A pink yo-yo with the letter 'P' appeared in her hand. "Wedding Cake Finish!" She shouted. A white energy absorbed the pink yo-yo before she flung it at the beast. It flung the girl in green, Buttercup, she had passed out from the power the energy had. She hit me, and her eyes snapped opened, she was obviously mad.

"Thanks, dude, but you might wanna get out of the line of fire now." She said, before zooming off at the beast. She tackled it, punching and kicking repeatedly with such force I have never seen before. "Now Bubbles!" She shouted, jumping away from the unconscious beast. The girl in blue nodded.

"Bubble Champagne!" She shouted and a huge bubble appeared, and wrapped itself around the beast. The pink girl used her yo-yo to tie around the bubble, carefully, so it wouldn't pop. Inside the beast was sleeping.

"C'mon girls, let's go celebrate!" Pink said. "Ice cream and dance party at professors!" She said, while Buttercup did a move where it looked like she was walking backwards without picking up her feet. (Moonwalk hehe)

"Woohoo!" Bubbles said, happily. They giggled. We looked at each other before making our way over to the three girls. "Maybe Prof-" She was suddenly cut off from Jane clearing her throat. They looked at us.

"Oh, hey Guywhobrokemyfall," Buttercup said, "I thought I told you guys to get out of the line of fire, we can't let any of the citizens get hurt." She said, and I raised an eyebrow. I shrugged anyways.

"Well," Jane said, surprised, "Where are you three taking the beast?" She asked. The girls looked at one another before speaking at the same time.

"Tourists." They said. The pink one smiled.

"We're taking him back to the laboratory so the professor can turn him back to his human form." She explained nicely. "If you want, you can come to watch the process." She finished. Jane looked at Felix who shrugged, acting like he didn't care, but obviously wanting to go. She nodded and we walked with them, they doing most of the talking. "Did you girls study for the test tomorrow?" Pink asked.

"I did," Bubbles said.

"Naw, I'll study after the party tonight." Buttercup said.

"You're going to Toby's?" Pink asked, and Buttercup nodded. "I thought we were going to Mitch's?" She asked, and Buttercup groaned. "Someone forgot." Pink said in a sing-song voice, making us want to snicker.

"Did not…" Buttercup said in a grumpy voice. "We're here." She said, after another ten minutes of walking. We looked at the mansion, like laboratory.

"Girls, are you alright?" A robot dog asked, stunning us.

"Yeah, Peach, we're fine." Bubbles said. He smiled. "And we're going to Toby's after Taka-chan is turned back to human, and gets back to the hospital." She said. He nodded, and with the flick of his metal ear, motioned for us to follow him. We followed silently and a professor appeared. They laid the beast on the table.

The professor pointed a laser at the beast, and fired it. After the light disappeared, a boy was on the table, the beast no longer there. The girls sighed in relief. "Hang on girls." The professor said. "His DNA is becoming harder to transform back from the werewolf form. If this keeps up…" He trailed off.

"We'll be ready." Bubbles, said gloomily.

"Yeah," Buttercup said, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"C'mon girls." Pink said, a little depressed. They lifted the boy up. "We'll be back." She said. They flew off in a flash. Jane looked at the professor who was typing in something on his computer.

"Wha- Who are those girls?" She asked.

"Oh, you people are tourists." A kid said. He looked at the man and motioned to go through a door to a living room. "Sorry, but my dad needs peace. I'll explain everything." He cleared his throat. "The girls lived lives like every ordinary girl did. But one day a iceberg mysteriously appeared in one of the bays of Tokyo, Japan. That's when my father accidently made chemical Z." He said, and looked out the window, a storm had began. "He made a laser that would shoot the chemical at the ice berg, but the chemical wasn't tested yet. So I shot it without a second thought, and bright white light and black light of the chemical spread into the air. One hit our robot dog, Peach-y making him to where he could talk and to where he could call the girls anytime, anywhere. "Blossom, the leader, and pink powerpuff, was at a local candy shop, basically buying the store out, when she saw a light of white light heading for a little girl that had a yo-yo. She, having the determination to act, dropped her sweets and covered the girl so she wouldn't get harmed, so she transformed into Hyper Blossom. Her weapon, a powerful yo-yo. She is the smartest, and studies a lot, making her leader qualification." He cracked his knuckles making us grimace.

"Next to find her power, was Buttercup, the green powerpuff. She was at a skate park, dodging her admirers, until she finally got to the sidewalk. And just like Blossom, saw a light heading towards a child and jumped in front of it, taking the hit, transforming into Powered Buttercup. Her weapon can cause mass destruction, it's a hammer. She's the toughest of the powerpuff girls, and the fastest, making her their number one fighter." He sighed. "Last but not least, sweet Bubbles, the blue powerpuff. She was exiting a clothes shop, when she saw a girl blowing bubbles with a bubble wand. At that exact moment, she saw a light, hurtling toward the poor girl, and took it, transforming into Rolling Bubbles, her weapon, her quick bubble wand staff. She's the distant one and can communicate with animals." He finished. At that moment an alarm went off. He sprung up. "Peach-y!" He shouted urgently. Peach nodded.

"Powerpuff Girls we need youuuuu!" He howled into the night. A screen turned on in the living room, Buttercup's face on the monitor.

"Who is it, Ken?" She asked. "We were on our way to the party." She said.

"We think it's the-" At that moment there was an explosion. Three dark figures stood in the destruction, the monitor was still showing a clear visual of Buttercup, and she paled.

"We'll be over there fast!" She said, hurriedly, and then the communication was cut off. Seconds later they appeared, and Buttercup tackled the one on the left. She was punching and kicking, with all her might. "I thought we killed you last time!" She hissed. There was a chuckle. The smoke cleared, and there were three boys. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup glared at the smirking boys. The one in red had orange hair and a hat. The blue one hand his hair winged out into spikes. The green one had his up in a ponytail. "What do you want?" Buttercup shouted and half asked.

"Isn't it obvious Buttercup-chan?" The green one asked. She glared and yellow particles formed in her hand, into the shape of a massive hammer, the size of a person, or bigger.

This just got interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kaoru/Buttercup's P.O.V**

The four people that we met in the alley were not freaking out. I glared at Butch, and his two idiotic brothers. "What do you want?" I shouted and half asked towards Butch. He smirked.

"Isn't it obvious Buttercup-chan?" He asked. I glared and yellowed particles formed into my massive hammer. I saw the look on that guy that was our age face, and it looked amused, entertained in the least.

"If you're going to kidnap us _again_, think again." I hissed, raising my hammer. I saw the looks on the other four people, and saw their shock, and to say the least, I wasn't surprised. The story of us getting kidnapped didn't reach very far in Japan, much less in any other country. "Gravitation Drive!" I shouted, swinging it at Butch, my green energy busted with life and hurtled itself at him, and I knew I had retrieved Gravitation Drive Part Two again. It hit him, and hard. There was smoke, and when it cleared, I shouted he was behind me, and holding my arms back. "H-How did you?" I whispered, and I swear I could feel him smirking.

"Buttercup-chan is wondering what happened, huh?" He said in a teasing voice, while I growled which seemed un-humane at the moment. "Just come quietly." He said, "And I promise it won't hurt as much." He said, and my eyes widen. Heck no.

I just remembered. When I looked him in the eyes, they weren't his deep forest green, they were, "Red." I whispered. I could tell he were confused, as well as the others. "Red." I muttered. "N-No…" I said, and I sunk into his arms. We knew about vampires, yeah, and werewolves. It was just, the Rowdyruff Boys. They never seemed like they would ever go to that level just to beat us. I looked up at him. "Why?" I asked. Then it clicked in his mind, I could see it. "Why." I repeated. He saddened then. "Why?" I whispered.

"I was hoping you wouldn't have figured it out." He whispered.

"N-No!" Bubbles said, closing her eyes and shaking her head. "N-No! I deny it, Boomer wouldn't do that!" She said, crying. Blossom hugged our friend, looking at Brick. "You didn't, did you, Boomer?" She asked. Boomer looked away, feeling ashamed. "Y-You did?" She said, weakly.

"I'm disappointed." Blossom said. "I expected this from villains that meant that they wanted to destroy us, but you Brick? I have to say, this is low, even for you." She said, Brick looked down at his feet. I shook Butch away from me and ran to my friends, looking at the Rowdyruff Boys. I felt betrayed in a way. Butch looked pained after I thought that. I couldn't fight Butch, call me crazy but, I kinda liked him, but now that he's a vampire, I'm scared of him. I saw him flinch. I saw him clutch his side. I saw Brick and Boomer do the same. I looked at the blond girl and almost screamed. She was a vampire, but in a way I knew she was a good vampire. "What the?" Blossom began, but I shook my head. I made my way to the blond vampire.

"Please, let us talk to them." I said, she tore her gaze from them to me. She furrowed her brow, and then softened up. She nodded. I moved towards Butch. Bubbles towards Boomer, and Blossom toward Brick. They was on the floor, gasping. I crouched down next to Butch. He looked up at me. "Why did you…Do this to yourself?" I asked, I felt hopeless, clueless, and…afraid. Afraid, the one person I thought I loved would do this to himself. I think he knew he was torturing me. He sighed.

"We wanted to find you, so we could also turn you." He said.

"Why?" I asked, and he looked away. "Why?" I asked again.

"So we could be with you." He said. My eyes widen in surprise. I felt tears come to my eyes. I touched his now, cold cheek. "Why are you crying?" He asked.

"I can't be with you now, Butch. I wanted to be with you, while you were human. But, I don't want to see you go through the pain of having to kill innocent people, and…Feed off of blood." I said, I heard someone gasp in the background, coulda been one of the vampires. "I know this, because Mitch is one, and he told me how he hated himself everyday because of it." I said. "I didn't want you to hate yourself. I wanted you to try to be normal for as long as you could, but…Now, you can't." I said, feeling the tears falling from my eyes. He sighed, obviously sad.

"I'm sorry BC." He whispered.

"I'll be okay…ish." I said, and then kissed his cheek. His brothers and Butch got up and said goodbye before flying away. I looked at the dark green streak in the sky. What had just happened shocked me completely. But what surprised me next was me, crying silently.

**Jane's P.O.V**

I watched as the green girl, Buttercup, cried. She obviously cared a lot about that Butch boy. But what surprised me is that she understood vampires so well, and knew some. I looked at my twin, he was watching her, obviously feeling her pain. I walked towards the girl, and put a hand on her shoulder, she flinched very little. "Will you be alright?" I asked. She sighed, and nodded. "We haven't properly introduced ourselves, mind us doing so?" I asked. The girl shrugged, and turned around, the tear treks fresh. I felt really bad for her, but I don't know why. I'm not supposed to feel remorse for any living being. "Well, I'm Jane, my brother is Alec, the man with dark brown hair is Felix, and the one with light brown hair is Dimitri. And we know who you are." I said. She raised an eyebrow.

"The whole story?" She asked. I quirked my eyebrow. She glared. "KENNN!" She shouted, making me grimace.

"Sorry Buttercup!" He screamed before running away, and Buttercup crashing into equipment chasing the boy. We chuckled silently when her friends captured her in a blanket and wrapped her around with the yo-yo. She shook her head, so the blanket fell around her neck, we could see her face.

"Chill." Bubbles said, Buttercup sighed. Bubbles smiled. "We'll gladly tell you our real names, but tell anyone and Buttercup will hunt you down, vampire or not." She said, with such a serious face it made me flinch, while Buttercup mocked-evil laughed. "Promise you won't kill Ken and we'll let you go." She said to Buttercup.

"If it gets me out of this skirt, I agree." She said. Bubbles giggled, while Blossom rolled her eyes. They untied her, Ken keeping his distance. They pulled out the circle objects in their belts and lights surrounded them, making us go blind. When the lights disappeared, we heard a relieved sigh. "Finally, I felt so…naked without shorts on." The girl, Buttercup said. She was wearing a hat, green baggy shorts, and a yellow t-shirt.

"Sure." Bubbles said. Her hair clip was missing from her bangs. She was wearing tight jeans, a t-shirt that read Bubblevicious, and a pink jacket. Blossom was wearing a pink long sleeved shirt with some knee high shorts. She stretched. "Well, when I'm not in Bubbles form, I'm Miyako." She said cheerfully.

"I'm Kaoru." Buttercup said.

"And I'm Momoko." Blossom said. "And we're not going to Toby's are we?" She asked her friends who shook their heads. "Dance party!" She said then, Kaoru smirked, while Miyako squealed. "You guys wanna stay? We'll take you to your hotel tomorrow, and don't worry, the people of Tokyo are used to vampires." She said, "They took over our city, like what a month ago?" She asked her friends who nodded. We were surprised, really. "Oh well, dance party!" She said, and a song began that wasn't like what we usually listen to, a.k.a it was modern music.

Kaoru pushed through the girls while they went back. Some kids stopped by and joined, not really paying attention. They formed a circle around Kaoru. "Kaoru! Kaoru! Kaoru!" They roared, while she danced, suddenly she got on her head and spin. "Wooo!" Someone shouted from the back. She landed in a pose, her feet pointing at a boy who was wearing a hoodie. He smirked. He got in and began dancing with her, doing some weird moves we've never seen before. She was laughing, and looked like she was having fun.

**Music:**

_I'm gonna put my hands in the air,_

_ Hands in the air,_

_ Put yo hands in the air!_

Soon enough, everyone was dancing, a couple of girls asked my brother, and the guys to dance, while some boys asked me as well, but we politely declined. Kaoru looked in our direction and whispered to the girls as the song ended. They came over our way.

"C'mon, come dance we'll show you the ropes." Kaoru whispered to where we could here, we nodded, and we followed them to the dance floor. A song began and Kaoru looked like she was gonna die.

"C'mon Kaoru, you know you wanna." Miyako joked, poking her friend in the arm. Kaoru groaned. "Follow us." She whispered. They put their arms in front of them in the shape of hearts. We did the same and they made them look like they were getting bigger.

**Music:**

_You brought me to life, now,_

_ Every February,_

_ You'll be my Valentine…Valentine!_

We got the hang of it, and were in time with them, they did different moves, and we quickly fell in step with them. We heard them laughing, and having fun. We looked at each other. When the song ended, Ken got up there. "Hey girls, mind lending us your voices?" He asked, they looked at one another and smirked.

"Sure!" Kaoru said. "You guys okay?" She asked us, we nodded, half wondering what they were doing. They made their way to the stage, each grabbing a microphone.

**Kaoru:**

_There's a stranger in my bed,_

_ There's a pounding in my head_

_ Glitter all over the room;_

_ Pink flamingos in the pool,_

_ I smell like a minibar_

_ DJ's passed out in the yard_

_ Barbie's on the barbeque_

_ That's a hickie or a bruise!_

** Miyako:**

_Picture's of last night_

_ Ended up on line, I'm screwed,_

_ Oh well_

_ It's a black out blur,_

_ But I'm pretty sure it ruled!_

**Momoko:**

_Last Friday night!_

_ Yeah, we danced on tabletops_

_ And we took to many shots_

_ Think we kissed but I forgot!_

**All:**

_Yeah we maxed our credit cards,_

_ And got kicked out of the bar,_

_ So we hit the boulevard_

_ Last Friday night!_

_ We went streaking in the park,_

_ Skinny dipping in the dark._

_ The head out in menage a trios!_

_ Last Friday night!_

****_Yeah I think we broke the law,_

_ Always say we're gonna sta-a-op awoah!_

_ This Friday night…Do it all again!_

_ This Friday night, do it all again!_

**Kaoru:**

_Trying to connect the dots_

_ Dunno what to tell my boss,_

_ Think the city towed my car,_

_ Chandelier is on the floor,_

_ Ripped my favorite party dress_

_ Warrant's out for my arrest._

_ Think I need a ginger ale,_

_ That was such an epic fail!_

**Miyako:**

_ Picture's of last night_

_ Ended up on line, I'm screwed,_

_ Oh well_

_ It's a black out blur,_

_ But I'm pretty sure it ruled!_

**Momoko:**

_Last Friday night!_

_ Yeah, we danced on tabletops_

_ And we took to many shots_

_ Think we kissed but I forgot!_

**All:**

_Yeah we maxed our credit cards,_

_ And got kicked out of the bar,_

_ So we hit the boulevard_

_ Last Friday night!_

_ We went streaking in the park,_

_ Skinny dipping in the dark._

_ The head out in menage a trios!_

_ Last Friday night!_

****_Yeah I think we broke the law,_

_ Always say we're gonna sta-a-op awoah!_

_ This Friday night…Do it all again!_

At that moment the crowd began to chant, "T.G.I.F." A bunch of times.

**All:**

_Yeah we maxed our credit cards,_

_ And got kicked out of the bar,_

_ So we hit the boulevard_

_ Last Friday night!_

_ We went streaking in the park,_

_ Skinny dipping in the dark._

_ The head out in menage a trios!_

_ Last Friday night!_

****_Yeah I think we broke the law,_

_ Always say we're gonna sta-a-op awoah!_

_ This Friday night…Do it all again!_

The people cheered as they exited the stage and made their way over to us. "So…" Miyako said.

"How was it?" Kaoru asked, since our expressions we're filled with shock.

I think I might like it here.


End file.
